


【相二相】Fall for someone

by AkatukiL



Series: Arashi [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatukiL/pseuds/AkatukiL
Summary: 商人二宫和也有一日来到戴维克罗小镇，遇到了神父相叶雅纪，并对他一见钟情。本篇不适合有宗教信仰的人阅读！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬运存档。

戴维克罗小镇，圣玛利亚教堂。

年轻的神父穿着厚重繁琐的黑袍立于众人前方，捧着经书，嘴角扬起的微笑不曾变化，面容清隽也因温润明亮的眼眸让人无法生出妄念。

神父清亮微哑的声音不急不缓地念出祷告词，视线缓慢扫过众人，仅在看见最后一排座椅坐着的年轻清秀的男士上停留了几秒，随后收回目光，垂下眼帘，静心念完最后一句。

“因为国度、权柄、荣耀，全是你的，直到永远。阿门。”

“阿门。”

祷告结束。

虔诚的教徒们阖眼划了十字圣号，随后与相熟的人三三两两地开始谈论交流。

老教父在年初一日晴朗的早晨面带和煦的微笑离去，相叶雅纪——老教父在雪夜捡到的孩子继承了小镇这唯一一栋的白色旧教堂，成为新上任的一名教父。

急速发展的现代化时代使年轻人多数跑到城市里学习工作，因此不大不小的镇里老人与幼童居多。

时不时的会有一些年轻人到镇里旅游，体验乡镇平和优美的环境，胧月最甚，到那时，小镇独有的庆贺圣诞的节日——从镇民各家准备到筹划完整的时间计算——将维持将近一个月，直至新年到来。

二宫和也便是在枯黄秋叶即将落完的时候驾驶低调的黑色车辆，携带英式服饰打扮的仆从来到这座节奏轻缓安宁的小镇，住进离镇子中心较为偏远的和式别墅。

那座古韵的别墅里头原是住着两位乐呵呵的老人，直至时日到了，老人离去时来过一批身穿丧服的家属外便荒废了一段时间。三个月后，才又来了几位年轻的与中年的似是家仆的人住进。

二宫初来那段时日小镇的谈论多是与他有关，传来传去最多的还是说他是有钱人家的少爷，为远离城市的浮华喧嚣而到戴维克罗小镇来度假这个流言。

二宫这人在漫天飞舞的流言蜚语中愈发显得神秘，尤其在他来到镇上后只出现一回，即是初来小镇从车内走出到商铺购买碳酸饮料的那日。

胧月第一日，太阳从地平线初升，鸡鸣狗吠时，镇民们便起了身，搓了搓手准备圣诞节日需要的东西。

二十四日，平安夜。

星月璀璨，白霜铺洒在这片大地上，家家户户灯火明亮，欢愉的人声与悦耳的乐曲自镇子中心的广场上悠悠飘远。

在镇民印象里充满神秘色彩的二宫便是在这样一个充斥欢声笑语的夜晚出现，他身后跟随的仆从以微笑与言语加上芬香扑鼻的食物酒水加入游客与镇民之间。

仆从平日会在镇上行走，与镇民主动问好交流，社交技巧优良的他们很快便同镇民处好了关系，并在闲聊中无声掺入对留言的解释，让镇民们知晓他们不过是普通的、不存在任何威胁、只拥有那么一点小钱的人家。

而他们的主人——二宫和也，也仅仅是有现代年轻人的毛病——不爱出门，通俗来说便是“宅”。

但二宫一家，从主人到仆从似乎都拥有银舌头，简短的时间里很快就能获得他人的喜爱。

久久不曾外出走动的二宫和也便是在二十四日这晚，喝着镇民自酿的烧酒，看到了那身穿神父黑袍打扮的相叶雅纪。

神父，天使，宝藏级笑颜，犬系，草食系男孩——家仆私下闲聊里多次出现的关键词在二宫的脑海中陡然浮现。

杯沿贴着下唇，灼烈的酒液顺延喉咙滑落胃部，二宫企图消除从无意瞥见神父后如蝴蝶在胃里振翅活跃翻腾的抽搐。

身体猝然出现的不适令二宫提前离场，他盖着柔软的被子，睁眼凝视天花板的吊灯许久，直至双眼干涩难受刺激出泪水才移开，转过头望向素色的墙半晌，才恍然地眨了眨眼睛。

……麻烦啊。

寂静的房间里久久传出一声几乎不可闻的叹息。

翌日。

圣玛利亚教堂在举行弥撒圣祭。

二宫在圣祭结束的半个小时后站在教堂外双手插兜，微弓着背远远观察。

相叶神父换了身衣袍。

二宫没有宗教信仰，分不出衣袍与衣袍之间有什么区别，他只觉得长得好看的人穿什么都很合适。

出现在教堂外也不过是确认昨晚那怪异的情绪不是酒精干扰下的错觉，即使聪慧狡黠在社交圈有狐狸之称的二宫，面对爱情也如常人一般踌躇前行。

啊，他看过来了。

他走过来了。

双脚仿佛被胶水黏在地面，二宫维持着双手插兜的姿势，背脊挺直了些许，看着相叶微笑向他走来。

“你好，请问我能为你做什么吗？”

“……你叫什么？”二宫的心跳在一分钟里频率高达180，面上却异样冷静，语调平稳地又接道：“我叫二宫和也。”

“我是这座镇里的神父，名唤相叶雅纪。”相叶含笑回道，眉眼弯起使他眼角眯出几道细小的笑纹，尤其好看。他没忘主动搭话的目的，再一次问，“二宫先生在教堂外站了这么久，是有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“不、不是，”藏在外套兜里无人看见的手指紧张地来回搓着，二宫干巴巴地说，“交个朋友？”

“唔？”相叶有些诧异地挑了挑眉，随后毫不犹疑地欣然回答：“好啊。”

相叶看着眼前面容年轻如在校学生的二宫，悠然地想，二宫先生原来也不如传闻中那样吓人。

在淳朴平和的镇里长大，如同白纸一张单纯的相叶，不知道这句话若是说给二宫所处的社交圈的人听，只会被他们以怜悯的目光回应，再在背后感叹又是一位被外表所期盼的可怜兔子。


	2. Chapter 2

秘书一手捧握手账本，一手抓着根笔，询问道：“先生，今天和董事会进行的视频会议会与您定下去往圣玛利亚教堂的时间冲撞，需要更改会议时间吗？”

二宫上身几乎趴伏在书桌上处理需要他签字确认的文件，一沓平滑的纸张在他手中哗啦啦翻阅作响。

他阅读的速度很快，却不妨碍他指出文件内不应存在的愚蠢的错字与不合理的数据。

旋转陀螺般高效率不停歇的工作一整天，即使年仅二十五六，正值精力充沛年龄段的二宫也有些吃不消。

秘书的问询让这似乎永不停歇的陀螺脱离开工作的状态，签字的动作停顿下来，二宫忽略泛酸的眼睛与叫嚣酸痛的僵硬颈椎，双眼抬高看向液晶屏右下角显示的时间。

“不用。”

手掌揉捏着后颈，二宫活动了下身体，取下办公才会戴上的眼镜，拿起座机的话筒，拨通住宅里负责他私人日常起居的女仆长的电话。

“高桥，稍后去镇上采买的时候把山田太郎那人送来的美人姬给到圣玛利亚教堂的神父手上。”

撂了电话，二宫复又投入到工作里头。

他不能停下，爷爷的逝去令二宫家旁系氏族嗅到财权的味道，很快便迫不及待地露出丑陋的面目开始争夺二宫集团这块庞大的蛋糕，而他的叔叔正在试图将他从新晋掌权人的位置上拉下来。

相叶是他计划中的意外，想与这美丽的意外相处，只需挤压时间尽快赶完工作。

目睹了自家上司与神父之间多次你来我往的好朋友游戏，秘书对于二宫在处理那位神父事情上奇妙的化学反应不再像初次那样，吓得手一抖把未保存的报告删了个彻底。

美人姬啊，金钱的味道。

秘书无声地感叹，上司对于食物的观念比较淡薄，让他来段食评倒不如让他亲自做一道汉堡肉，就连美人姬这类昂贵的水果也恰好是因为二宫当时对草莓没什么感觉，转手送给他们吃才有幸享受到。

“神田。”

开小差的秘书冷不丁听到自己的名字，浑身打个激灵，不敢再胡思乱想，埋头奋笔疾书。

“相叶神……”

二宫眼眸紧缩，平静的眼底掀起一阵浪潮，很快又平息了下去。

不怪二宫跟块木头似的僵在门前，处理完繁重的公务，笼盖地面的黑幕已然挂上散发柔和光亮的月牙，他原是打算以饭后散步为由来寻相叶见他一面，谁料猝不及防下见到相叶更换衣服裸露上身的场面。

二宫不禁想，相叶是否给予了除他之外其他人随意进入教堂后院的权利，如若有，他是不是应该劝相叶同他住在一起，以防独身一人居住出现意外无人照应。

他不能再继续看下去。

但是——

背肌在相叶做出双手伸高脱下衣服的动作时完美展现，屋内光亮充足，二宫轻而易举的便看到了相叶肩膀处那大片暗色的印记，他惊了一惊，想看清楚时又被对方换上的衬衫遮掩，最后一瞥只记得那精瘦的腰似乎手感很好的样子。

“二宫先生，晚上好。”

屋内的人惊了一瞬，很快穿好常服转过身面向站在门口的二宫。捋平整上衣的皱褶，相叶不提方才令人尴尬的事情，如往常无异微笑问好。

线条优美肌肉紧致的背脊在脑海萦绕不散，二宫悄悄放松贴着裤缝攥紧成拳头的手，面上镇定地说：“晚上好，准备休息了吗？托高桥送来的美人姬好吃吗？有时间的话要不要一起出去散散步？”

相叶有些困惑的眨着眼睛，二宫说话的语速很快，音节从他嘴里说出仿佛成了一串晕人的绕口令。

事实上，这样快速说话语调又没有起伏的二宫看起来有些咄咄逼人，相叶惊讶地发现，自己从这里头觉得二宫非常可爱——褒义词性上的夸赞。

相叶歪了歪头，耐心地根据二宫的询问一一回答：“再过一会才休息。美人姬？如果是下午时高桥女士送来的草莓的话，那非常美味。”

说话期间，相叶看了眼窗外被晚风吹动窸窣作响的花草，不经思考从衣柜拿出一件宽松的针织外衫——二宫前几天来后院帮忙除草留下的——伸手递给站立在前的二宫，笑说：“换上吧，晚上有些冷。”

话落，相叶熄灭橙花气味的熏香，这是二宫不知从何得知他近来睡眠质量下降，亲自塞到他手上的熏香。

二宫将熏香塞到他怀里又以还有要事要忙就匆匆离开了，让他当下无法拒绝，等到第二日他亲自到住宅拜访要退还的时候二宫又开口说了几句话，就令他被催眠似的晕晕乎乎顺势收下这件礼物。

“好。”

或许相叶本人没有察觉到自己有喜欢照顾他人的癖好，二宫一应下，他就自然地展开外衫帮二宫穿上，最后还抚顺了外衫下摆的皱褶。

这个接触对于从陌生到熟识相处不到两个月的人来说有些越线的亲昵，但二宫本就心思不纯，见本人没有察觉，那就更不会提醒这只单纯的白兔，即使相叶如今对他的照顾不过是处于他外貌上的稚嫩与刻意营造的不在乎穿着的宅男设定有关。

这座以戴维克罗奇怪名字命名的小镇偏离了城市，夜晚抬头一看便能看到漫天的星辰，镇上的居民性格也较为温吞，就二宫而言，很适合晚年居住，自供自足。

二宫心情愉悦地趿拉着鞋子与相叶肩并肩走在田野边，听着相叶欢快讲述今天发生的事情。

相叶是在小镇里长大的，谈话间偶尔说出的想法有些天马行空的可爱。

二宫一开始没能反应过来为什么相叶的脑回路那样奇怪，他甚至无法理解前一句与后一句的相交点是什么，直至相处一段时间后，二宫很快就跟上了相叶的思路，以相叶的角度举一反三给予回应。

相叶的个头比他高些，二宫心不在焉地用余光瞥着他说话时颤动的喉结。它像一个心形，这个秘密他从未告诉他人，也未见其他人提过，过后幼稚的窃喜着只有他知道这件事。

他们路过商店和慈善的老婆婆买了两罐热茶，停留在商店不远处横跨一段河流的石桥上。

二宫握着罐身的手拢了拢，陡然发问：“昨天我看见一对在教堂大声喧哗不敬神明的情侣，你没生气，也没赶他们出去，只提醒他们不要扰到其他人。为什么？”

这个问题问的有些怪异，但相处下来的一段时间里使得相叶清楚二宫问的具体指向什么。

相叶对此只是惊讶的转头看了他一眼，不需要思考这个问题似的，眉头舒展开微笑反问：“你会因为我不喜欢你不爱出门而改变吗？会因为我不爱吃汉堡肉而对我发怒吗？”

“不会。”二宫毫不犹豫回答。

相叶点头：“那么我也不会。”

蓬松柔软的头发随着上下点头的动作摆动了几下，二宫手指动了动，忍住想要抚摸它们在手心里把玩的冲动。

“信仰是个人的，不论如何，我们都不能逼迫他人接受。”

相叶棉花糖般柔软的笑容没有变化丝毫，他侧了侧身体倚靠栏杆，面向二宫注视着他，语调轻缓：“就像你喜欢待在室内，而我喜欢户外活动，也不阻碍我喜欢你。”

该死。

十指收拢紧扣，二宫忽略指甲扣在石头上的疼痛，此时此刻他只想把隐忍多时的想法一一告诉面前这个人。

但是不行。

相叶在感情上有些迟钝，二宫亲眼看见过一个女孩红着脸说些今晚夜色很美的话，而相叶给予的回应则是看了看天，迷茫着一张脸回复那个女孩说今天没有月亮。

他曾以为那是委婉的拒绝，事后试探发现，相叶确实没听出女孩的弦外之音。

二宫注意到了相叶耳尖的那抹绯红，但他知道，那不过是因为直白表露心情的羞怯，而不是恋爱意义上的紧张与情动。

“嗯。”二宫低哑的应了声，“我也是。”

“回去吧。”他说。

相叶拿出手机看眼时间：“咦？这么快吗？”

他们出来的时间粗略算算不到半个小时，以往散步来回都得要一个小时，现在回去倒是有些早了。

“嗯，走吧。”二宫伸了个懒腰打哈欠说：“有点困了。”

“好，那我们走吧。”

相叶没有任何怀疑，主动拿过二宫手里喝完的易拉罐，再一次经过商店时将两个喝完的罐子还给老婆婆，收集废弃物再转手卖出也能赚取一笔小钱。

“明天见。”

相叶立于教堂前对二宫告别，迈着长腿小跑进教堂里，身影没入黑暗很快便不见了。

“不阻碍……吗。”

二宫抬眼盯着教堂建筑顶端的十字架，嘴角挑起似是微笑，眼眸却始终幽沉如深海。

他想着相叶耳尖那抹红，转身离开。

他仍然是无信仰的恶劣商人。

而相叶是带着禁果引诱他而不自觉的树。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美人姬：岐阜县产的昂贵的草莓品种。类比大概是回形针中的Tiffany。


	3. Chapter 3

自从散步分离那夜起，二宫往后的时日再也没来圣玛利亚教堂。

高桥女仆长倒是和往常一般三天两头到教堂同相叶说话，不时带些瓜果餐点，或是包装精美的礼盒。

相叶推脱过几次，辩不过高桥再一次晕晕沉沉地收下了二宫托她送来的东西。

短短三个月的功夫，相叶屋内原本简单的陈设增添了不少新鲜的物件，每一件都与二宫有关。

他把握的点恰到好处，送的东西说贵也不贵，不会给相叶增加负担。

相叶很快地习惯了收礼回礼的过程，特地腾出一本本子记录二宫赠送东西的时间与自己估量的价格，最后划出一道杠，列出如何回礼的一二三点。

二宫一开始没来那几日相叶其实有些不习惯，他的视线总会扫过教堂最后一排座椅上。

第三日，祷告结束后相叶方才收到二宫让高桥送到他手上的手账本与钢笔，以及最顶上带着熏香气味的致歉信。

上面道清近来一段会非常忙所以没时间找他的事情，相叶看完松了口气，打起精神继续一天的工作。

在他人眼里，便是心绪不定的相叶神父心情终于好了起来，不再像只炸了毛的兔子那般紧张兮兮。

二月十四日。天晴。

西方情人节的日子。

戴维克罗小镇的年轻人在今日不免有些躁动，镇中心贩卖花草的花店今日玫瑰怕是要脱销，但他们也将赚得满盆钵满。

除去镇中心，圣玛利亚教堂外栽种了几丛鲜花，老神父生前喜爱摆弄花花草草，相叶懂事起也跟着老神父一起保护栽种这些花草。

那几丛玫瑰直至现在依旧生的极好，今日有些特殊，因此有人向询问相叶能不能摘几支，相叶是会欣然同意的。

他愿意看几支微不足道的鲜花便能促成一段美好幸福的姻缘，即使年轻人的兴致褪去的快，但当时的热情与喜爱却是真实存在的。

“相叶神父，节日快乐。”

二宫穿过祷告结束后围聚一起聊天的人群，日光透过彩色琉璃窗倾洒而下，他走向沐浴在耀眼日光下的人面前，背在身后的手终于伸了出来，递出藏了好些时候的神秘礼物。

那是一束仍沾了清晨露珠花瓣盛开的鲜花，外圈的几瓣花瓣颜色焉下去了一些，一看就是挑了多好看的便不过问栽种花朵主人的意愿随意折下，好在折花人心生怜惜，素色的雪梨纸简单包裹一番，整体看去也算赏心悦目。

“你认为我该说谢谢？”

相叶一眼就看出来那是教堂外头栽种的花，十日不见，这人讨巧的心思倒是一点都没改变。

他没有生气，只无奈地接下，想着稍后回屋里腾个瓶子倒点水搁窗台当装饰用。

“不用谢。”二宫耸了耸肩膀，脸皮极厚地眯眼笑着应下对方并不属于道谢的疑问，“你现在有时间吗？我心中有疑惑需要告解。”

“好，随我来吧。”

相叶惊异看了至今仍在微笑的二宫一眼，再看教堂内人员离开的差不多，余下几人聚在一块小声聊天，想来不需要他的帮助。

他没有多问二宫缘由，更没有多想，点头答应了转身带人来到处在偏远方位的告解室，帮他把门打开。

告解室曾经有人建议设立空调，相叶想告解室没有窗户，夏季时屋内闷得很，冬天刺骨的寒风也刮得人冷得发抖，直截了当应了下来，执行力也异常强，第二日装上了空调。

至此，告解室也跟随了新时代的脚步，成为这座旧教堂里唯一的拥有现代化设施的独特一角。

二宫走进从未来过的小房间，饶有趣味地左右观察。

告解室比他臆想之中的要大，兴许是翻新二设的原因，古旧的沉木建设中掺和了现代才会有的构造。

门边就是灯的开关，二宫打上，满室光亮，比起白炽灯的刺目，橙黄的灯光更难令人心生警惕。

二宫解开外套的纽扣，坐在木椅上。

隔着一道屏障，他只能看见坐在对面模糊的身影。

“神父，我有罪。”

一句话了，二宫没再继续。

相叶腰杆挺直，正襟危坐。

天父在上，他无法抑制对好友需要告解的内容的好奇，彼此之间竖立隔档的木板让他清晰记得，如今他是处在神父的身份上倾听，而非以私下至交好友的身份去无理打探。

相叶唇角微弯，以对待其他告解者的温和说：“请说。”

“我爱上了一个人。”二宫不紧不慢地说，“在人生计划里，我从未考虑过性取向的突然变更。是的，神父，我在一个男人身上感受到了爱情的美妙，且是一见钟情。您歧视吗？”

相叶沉默，他感到有些不安，这种不安并非时刻萦绕在他周围，也并非如火车到站的轰鸣那般引人注意，但却似夏日扰人的蚊虫，微小，并非不在。

这是相叶第一次接受这类情感的告解，二宫是否知晓他所信仰的宗教不认同他的爱情，他不知道。

在教堂告解这样一份爱情，本身便是一种罪过。

“不，我不歧视。请继续。”

相叶极难忽视自己对信仰的亵渎，五指微拢，无意间攥紧拿进告解室包裹着花束的雪梨纸，他看着色彩明艳的花朵，无声叹息。

“我初次见到他是在去年的平安夜那晚，除非必要，对于所有节日的庆典我是敬谢不敏，不愿参与的。只是，当我无意间抬头看到他微笑的侧脸的那一瞬间，我感受到了胃部有蝴蝶翻飞的疼痛，想同他在槲寄生下拥吻，想在炎热的夏季与他换上浴衣一同参加烟火大会。更遥远的，想在晚年离不开拐杖弓腰走路的时候，他坐在沙发上捧着热茶看着书籍，我在他身旁，肩贴着肩，同年轻人联网打着电动，我们脚底边趴伏着一头已然睡下的柴犬，围绕壁炉度过寒冷的夜晚。”

“我不会为他做出不必要的改变，也不需要他为我改变什么。在这方面，我与他达成过一致。他是个很好的人，周围认识他的无一不对他面露欣赏。我不爱穿得过于厚实，有日来找他，他的笑容再看到我冻着手出现时消失得一干二净，连忙从衣柜拿出他仅有的一双手套絮絮叨叨着为我套上。从我的家仆口中得知我作息并不健康之后，每次见面都不厌其烦地让我早点休息正常吃饭，像个鸡妈妈。还有很多令我心动的细节，所以我爱上他，也算是必然。”

二宫突然停下告解，问：“神父，你抗拒肢体接触吗？”

相叶听得入神，二宫重复了一遍问话，他才回过神，眼神茫然回道：“并不。”

“我爱上的人也不抗拒。”二宫没有解释他的询问为了什么，继续说了下去，“我见过很多热情外向的人，但他是唯一一个让我觉得像冬季里并不灼热却令人觉得温暖能够驱散寒冷的小太阳。理所当然的，私底下他很多时候对我的举止都有些过于亲昵，但他又是一个在情感上比较迟钝的人，在他眼里这是好朋友的接触，在我眼里，是他令我对他感情加深的引诱。”

“神父，我听见纸张揉开的声音，你看到雪梨纸上的内容了？”

二宫听到一墙之隔处传来一声细小的惊呼，他歪了歪脑袋，微笑询问。

相叶没有给予他回应。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章完结章为二相肉。


	4. Chapter 4

终于发现了啊。

二宫站起身，关灯合门。

他推开另一边的门，手背身后，锁落无声。

相叶惊愕转过身，他的唇瓣因羞愤咬得如伊甸园的禁果般红得滴血，洁净白皙的手捧着那叠理应焚烧浸浇圣水的邪物。

相叶宛若黑玛瑙的眸底闪烁星屑的璀璨，二宫在距离相叶还有一步时停下，温柔拨开相叶攥紧纸张的手，随手放在桌上。

“神父，主会赦免我对他虔诚信徒产生的邪念吗？”

二宫冷静的声音幽幽传入屋内另一个人的耳中，他握住纤细的手腕，指腹轻柔摩挲内侧能够感受到脉搏跳动的肌肤。

“自从神父您初来小镇的那日起，无数个夜晚的梦境里，神父都是穿着这样一身密不透风的长袍，在我看向神父的双眼后，这身袍子便被神父您全数脱下露出光洁的胴体。而您藏在黑袍下白皙的肌肤被镶嵌玉石珠宝的金链子环绕，在您一步步走向我的时候响起美妙的铃音。您本就红润的双唇张开邀请我与其交缠共舞，奏出淫靡勾人的乐曲。双臂环上我的背脊，抓挠出情欲的红痕，邪恶不齿的淫欲使您修长的腿紧紧缠箍上我的腰，每一次进出都勾得这双腿绷直脚背，在空中荡出弧线。”

“我罪孽深重。”

二宫另只手抚搭在相叶的后腰——再往下一指的距离便能触摸到圆翘的臀——给予这脆弱敏感，听不得邪念而酥软了腰的可怜神父一点支撑。

“请您告诉我，该如何才能克制住时刻都想触摸您的邪恶念想？我嫉妒这身黑袍，他每时每刻都与您紧密接触，嫉妒您脖颈上悬挂的银坠，您亲吻他的次数实在太多了。阿斯莫德若倾听了我对您产生的邪念，您猜，他会赠予我一头黑山羊吗？”

“天父在上，我恳请高洁的您，净化我这污秽的身躯与灵魂。”

“主无法解决到您的烦恼，”相叶微微沙哑的嗓音在告解室里轻缓回荡，明亮清澈的双眸在橙黄烛火照应下仿若流动昂贵的蜜液，年轻而俊美的面容升起点点诱惑的樱红，为隔着外袍伸入股间抚摸的手哼出声，喉结颤颤滚动，话语停顿半天方才可怜地吐出委婉的拒绝，“你不该、不该这样唔——”

“那我该怎么才能拥有你？”

二宫至始至终冷静的嗓音由此起了一点愉悦的波澜——为相叶尾音那婉转的甜蜜呻吟，他无法停止对相叶身体的索求，嘴唇贴上滚烫发红的耳尖，轻轻厮咬。

“用强迫？用药物？用权势将你的存在在世上抹消，囚禁于我秘密的暗室？”

相叶退无可退，身体被二宫压制在桌上，情感亦是被他逼到只能选择的地步，无需思考也知道，二宫言语间流露出的欲望不会给予他拒绝的选项。

“你不会这样做的。”相叶想也不想，直言道，他相信二宫不是会做出那些事情的人。

耳朵被暧昧挑逗的酥痒联结到脑海，相叶无助地为这陌生的感觉喘息。他不曾体验过性，理智告诉他应该推开二宫，立刻跑走。

但是——

在他发现雪梨纸上书写对他的淫思没有第一时间发怒离开，而是感到羞涩与心跳加速时，便知道他已经无药可救。

相叶合上眼，他想到了老神父留给他的信。

——雅纪，我很抱歉我的积蓄无法送你到城市里念书，体验应有的童年，以致于将你困在这座镇子里。你不用反驳什么，即使我老了眼神不大利索，也看得出你对外面世界的向往。因此，你不需要继承我的圣职，跟随你的心，拿着我锁在抽屉里的东西，去做你想做的事吧。愿主保佑你，我的孩子。

您总能一眼看穿我自己都没能发现的事情……

愿天主庇护您的灵魂，爸爸。

相叶睁开眼，叹息着放松了握在二宫昂贵西装上的手，双臂缓缓抬高环上他的脖颈，调整姿势侧过头对上那双唇，生涩地吻了上去。

“如你所愿。”

意料之外，二宫停下动作没有给予回应。

相叶看了过去，向来精明的二宫此时面上的怔色令他失笑，他亲昵地捏了捏二宫后颈的皮肉，“我答应你这拙劣的告白，笨蛋。做你想做的事。”

“不能反悔。”

二宫眯起眼睛，不等相叶反应一把将他抱上桌，跨开他的双腿，埋入优美的脖颈吮吻，双手灵活解开神父袍的纽扣，摸上遐想已久的身体，掌握锻炼得当的胸肌抚揉按捏。

“不会反悔。”

相叶惊讶于他有力的臂膀，不等多想，也没能多想。

伸进衬衫里的手如同施展了魔法，被碰触过的地方宛若点燃了虚无的火苗，灼得他止不住颤抖，扭转身体从口中溢出呻吟。

“轻、轻点。”相叶学着二宫的动作，解开他衬衫上的纽扣。

“我曾想在教徒即将前来礼拜的早晨，把你摁在台上，在十字圣号下亵渎你，亵渎教徒心中神圣不可侵犯的神父。当我深深埋入你的身体里时，教徒们也差不多就要到来，而你，却赤裸裸的躺在我身下放声浪叫。”

二宫尚且懂得分寸，脖颈间能被衣领遮掩的位置才会啃咬出痕迹。

他喜欢看相叶处子般青涩羞赧的表现，荤话张口就来，也不顾从未被人直白袒露淫欲的相叶能不能接受。

二宫吻上颤颤巍巍挺立起来的浅褐乳头，用牙齿厮磨，用舌头舔弄，直把周围的胸肉也吮咬得满是痕迹与水亮的津液才舍得放过，转而服务起另一边被遗忘的。

“哈……不、不可以那样做。”相叶说不出脏话呵斥二宫不该存在的妄念，胸膛传达脑海的强烈快感令他嗓音甜软得像蓬松糖度极高的棉花糖。

相叶因窜流至身体各处的陌生欲望而浑身颤抖。

他的双腿被打得很开，束缚在内裤下的阴茎硬得发疼，想夹紧腿磨蹭好消磨掉挠人的欲望，二宫却吝啬得不给予他一点抚慰，只流连于他的上身。

摸摸下面……

相叶终究没有二宫的厚脸皮，羞耻心叫他无法向二宫那样彻底放开，只得抬高双腿让二宫下身再同自己的更贴近一些，而后抬腰磨蹭。

“雅纪想要了啊。”

二宫自然察觉到相叶有些焦躁不耐的情绪，知道跳进怀里的兔子在性事上就是一张白纸，纯真的可爱，更不愿让他在初次上难受了。

二宫见好就收，火热的吻落在相叶甜美的唇上，轻松撬开他的牙齿攻陷城池，勾缠乖巧伸来的湿滑舌头，极具技巧与侵略性的舔舐吮吸。

潮热粗重的呼吸与旖旎暧昧的唇舌相贴渍渍的水声蔓延在狭小的屋间。

津液从相叶唇边溢出，二宫双唇摩挲着吮入口中，直至对方环在后颈攥紧他的手，二宫才眷恋不舍地断开这段令人痴迷的吻。

注视怀中眼眸泛起水色的爱人，二宫喉结微动，和相叶一样，声音带着被情欲灼烧的沙哑：“这就给你。”

相叶的手被二宫从身上拨下，他屈膝脱下相叶的鞋袜，皮带与长裤被甩落在地上，一双修长纤细的腿裸露在他眼前。

二宫的双手几乎是颤抖着把相叶裆部处已经湿黏一片的内裤剥下，握住与自己的相比起来不分上下勃起的阴茎，是不多使用的肉色，顶部带着诱人的粉嫩。

拇指贴着敏感顶端来回摩挲，相叶情不自禁地弓起背，如二宫淫梦中所想那样，翘高了腿绷直脚面无措地呻吟。

“啊…太奇怪了……”

相叶双手撑在桌沿，想蜷缩起来，意图刚刚想起就被二宫探测到似的，他再一次打开他的双腿，加重抚摸腿间顶端早已被刺激得溢出津液的阴茎。

“但你喜欢。”二宫点出事实，茶色的瞳仁变得幽暗深邃，欲火与得偿所愿的餍足展现在相叶面前。

耻部环握阴茎的手仍在折磨他，相叶下颌抬高咬着唇近乎露出啜泣的神情，后臀陡然接触到的一片黏稠的冰凉激得他身体荡起层层颤栗。

润滑液因为他下意识的挣扎涂得后臀满是，相叶羞恼拢了拢腿：“冷，不要这个。”

“很快就不冷了，不润滑你会痛，忍着点。”二宫身体前倾啄吻相叶被他吮得丰润的唇，轻声安抚。

“啊……”

相叶不知道自己现在在二宫眼里有多诱人。

敞开凌乱的衣袍衬衫虚虚挂在手臂上，袒露的身体遍布吮咬的鲜红，胸肉上两颗小巧胀立的乳头红得像熟成的只需轻轻一掐就会沁出汁液的果实。

顺延鬓边滑落的汗液一路游走，滑过锁骨，贪婪地挂上红果般的乳头，摇摇欲坠。

二宫额发下亦是忍得流出汗水，两指混杂润滑液温柔刺入无人造访过的紧闭小口，穴内湿热紧致得超乎他想象，他手指微动分成剪字，缓慢抽动阔张。

相叶隐忍的喘息扑打进他耳畔，二宫贴近亲吻他的唇瓣，舌尖沿着微张的唇勾勒描绘，直到相叶几乎窒息才将那双早已被肆意玩弄得红肿的唇不舍放开。

后穴已经插入第四根手指，湿黏的水声在二人耳边回荡，相叶艰难地跟上二宫的步调，勾上他的肩摇动臀部。

“进来。”相叶声音带上呜咽的颤抖，火热的欲望侵蚀他的神智，湿漉漉的双眼令他看上去那样的脆弱不堪，“和也，进来。我想要你。手指……手指不够。”

二宫呼吸一窒，掐揉弹性十足的后臀的手一时不察使了些力，疼的相叶夹紧环住他腰的虚软双腿。

“吻我。”

含住相叶乖顺靠近的唇，二宫粗鲁解开自己的裤子，与俊秀容貌不符的粗胀阴茎从紧绷的内裤跳出，筋络攀爬，显得有些悍人。

龟头抵在湿滑一片的穴口边打转画圈，二宫抬手扶稳相叶的后腰，勃起的阴茎为处子紧致的小穴着想，缓慢地往里送入。

二宫喑哑着嗓子发出餍足的呻吟，穴内潮热柔软，又湿又紧，无缝绞着阴茎的甬道热情得他理智近乎全散。

剧烈的痛苦与欢愉冲刷相叶的脑海，下身紧紧相贴的亲密无法抵消阴茎进入时的疼痛。二宫早已察觉他无法抑制的呻吟，灵活的舌头探进他的口腔，一点点嚼碎他所有呻吟，只能从中溢出点点细碎的呜咽。

欲望得到纾解，相叶的身躯也不再紧绷得厉害，二宫掐紧相叶的腰挺胯抽插，毫不客气地顶入不曾到访过的深处。

无数个夜晚，这具散发诱人香气的身躯一次次击破他的理智，令他像陷入发情期的野兽疯狂的插入，直把流淌汁水的小穴捣弄得白沫四溅，射了一遍又一遍。最终，相叶的腹部会拱起小小的圆弧，那是他恶劣勾引他所要承担的爱意。

“啊…好舒服……和也嗯，啊……”

相叶脸庞泛起情热的红潮，快感一波一波地涌向他，他仍然记得他们是在告解室里，小声又放肆直白地对二宫表露自己对性的满足。

他舒服的十根脚趾都蜷缩了起来，羞涩的情绪仅在进行前戏时纠缠着他，此时，若非场地不对，相叶愿意更加大方的展现对其的喜爱。

阴茎再一次刮蹭敏感的地方狠狠顶到深处，相叶难耐地娇软出声，指尖隔着衬衫的衣料在二宫背脊划着被快感折磨的抓痕。

他已经挺不直腰杆，软着身体贴靠后背被他磨蹭的不再冰凉的墙，快感不容忽视地至后穴攀上腰椎，电流乱窜似的叫他无法停止颤栗。

“好棒呜啊……和也…和也……”

相叶充满爱恋地抽泣叫喊二宫的名字，恳求他给予更多的舒爽的刺激。他已经学会怎么迎合二宫的抽送，扭转纤细的腰肢投怀送抱，被抽送得红艳的穴口箍紧粗大的阴茎，主动将自己不停地往阴茎处撞去。

淫欲的瘙痒令他不断沉沦，透过迷蒙双眼看到的二宫对他的热爱更令他不愿抵抗。

二人相贴的下腹已经湿滑得不行，润滑液与津液被二人热情放荡的动作不断相交融合。

二宫一次次磨蹭敏感点，每一次进入都重的囊袋与穴口碰撞发出的声音淫靡的响，一阵热情的收缩与相叶更加绵软的呻吟让他知道，身下人快要达到高潮。

“不要…要射了…啊……”

“我们一起。”

捞起相叶的腰，二宫加快最后的抽送，随着一次顶撞敏感点的插入相叶近乎哀吟地哭了出来，他含着泪水，双腿哆哆嗦嗦地绷直起来，挺高了背，感受一种从未有过的、能让他脑袋空白一片的陌生冲击感。

“呜…和……和也……”

二宫低喘着慢慢抽出阴茎，尚未合拢的红肿穴口淌流出些许精液，他将仍在啜泣叫唤他名字的相叶搂在怀中，拍抚着颤抖的身体亲吻脸颊给予安抚。

“站不起来了。”相叶蜷缩在二宫怀中挣了挣腿，性爱中叫喊的有些沙哑的嗓子令他现在只能软着调子说话。

“对不起，我抱你回屋里清洗。”

二宫也没想到他后面会那样失控，他捡起自己丢落在地的西装外套给相叶擦拭身体上沾染的污浊，为四肢仍在发软的他穿上衣服，系上纽扣。

“外面有人。”

相叶咬了咬唇，这才后怕自己会不会叫的过于放肆，被他人听到。

“神田已经帮我们先把人群都驱散开了，在我进来的时候，教堂的门已经落了锁。”二宫小心翼翼地解释，相叶脾气虽好，但他不敢确信他事先预谋好的计划被他知道后，他会不会生气。

“回去吧。”

相叶初尝情欲，身体与精神仍旧处在高潮的余韵，没有心思去细究。他试着双脚落地，拒绝二宫的公主抱，在二宫扶上他后腰软着腿走出告解室。

“开春离开吗？”相叶咳了咳嗓，瞥眼问。

二宫牵上相叶的手，对方没有挣脱，他微笑说：“嗯，开春后就要回城。”

相叶舔唇看他：“捎我一程吧。”

没等二宫反应过来这句话代表什么，相叶松开二宫的手，转身合上房屋的门。

隔着一道门，相叶模糊的声音传出：“罚你去处理告解室那乱七八糟的东西。”

“……好。”

二宫恍神应下，旋即笑容逐渐绽放，深不见底的温柔在他眼底蔓延开。

END.


End file.
